The Bell Still Rings Part One
by sewerwalking
Summary: Luke and Grace are working on their science fair project in season one right before Luke says remember when you kissed me at the NOW PART 2 IS UP!
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Joan of Arcadia, so please don't sue!**

**LONG A/N: Well okay so there was a scene I wanted to change, and it was when Luke and Grace were doing their science fair project and they almost kissed, remember that? Well I wanted to right about that so, I am and I will have to pretty much change the whole end of the series…oh well:)**

**But anyways there are some parts of the story were I took parts of the episodes and used quotes, such as when Luke and Grace are walking home from the hospital and that whole "Love is irrational…" speech. Just letting ya all know that so you're not like, 'Hey she didn't write that!'…well…yeah…**

**Okay well please read me story and review! Oh and just so ya know, there is probably going to be like 5 parts to the whole story and they will be posted as different stories. Each part will have different chapters too. Well enjoy!**

**This one is really, really, really short, so just keep an eye out for more updates!**

Grace finally got the courage to look Luke in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak but decided not to and lowered his head down to kiss her. Grace didn't push away like Luke thought, but instead grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it lightly.

After a little longer they pulled away from each other. Luke smiled and said, "Can't un-ring a bell, baby."

Grace glared at him slightly and said, "You better not tell a soul."

"Why?" Luke said slightly surprised, "Don't you like the idea of us?"

"Dude, I have a reputation!" Grace said unlinking her hand from his, "What would people think if they saw Grace 'Anti-everything' Polk going out with Luke 'Atom Boy' Girardi?"

Luke didn't say anything at first but then quietly said, "Love is irrational. It's like this anesthetic that goes off in your brain eliminating all reason so the act of procreation can occur."

"Oh don't try to woo me with your science talk, cuz it won't work," Grace walked over and picked up her backpack, "Now let's get this project over to the school."

"What you are just going to blow this off like it's nothing?" said Luke slightly offended, "Because it's a natural state of imbalance built into the whole system. A chemical reaction necessary to the conditions required for Darwinistic-"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Luke just stopped and stared at Grace; he opened his mouth a couple times slightly imitating a goldfish.

"Tomorrow. Online. My screen name is blackwidow-4-u. 3 a.m. when no one is up, we'll talk about it." said Grace taking a sigh.

Luke nodded and replied, "Well let's get this over the school…"

**A/N: well hope ya liked the first chapter! Many more to come!**


	2. Rules

**A/N: Another Chapter! Yay! It's short as well, but they probably all will be short, but enjoy!**

_GravityBoy:_ Hey Grace

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ DUDE! Don't use my name online!

_GravityBoy:_ Oh…sorry…

_GravityBoy:_ um so are we going to talk about what happened?

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ Isn't that what I said we'd do

_GravityBoy:_ Right… So are we…don't kill me for saying this but…

_BlackWidow-4-U: _no we aren't going out

_GravityBoy: _oh

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ we are in a relationship but we are not going out. There are rules that you must follow, but we are not going out.

_GravityBoy:_ rules?

_BlackWidow-4-U: _yes rules geek

_GravityBoy:_ like….

_BlackWidow-4-U: _5 minute makeout time, not to be seen talking in public together, etc.

_GravityBoy:_ did you just say 5 minute **makeout** time?

_BlackWidow-4-U: _yes and if you repeat it you die.

_BlackWidow_-_4-U: _I'll e-mail you the whole contract now, what's your e-mail

_GravityBoy: _contract! What! Why can't we be like a normal couple and just be seen together and makeout in public?

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ dude! R-e-p-u-t-a-t-i-o-n

_GravityBoy:_ is that all you care about? Your reputation?

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ e-mail address now or it's over right now.

_GravityBoy:_ sigh

_GravityBoy: _trekkienerd at yahoo. com

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ you've got to be kidding me

_GravityBoy:_ um…

_GravityBoy:_ …no

_BlackWidow-4-U: _as of right now I'm going to bang my head on my desk several million times…

_BlackWidow-4-U: _I had to like a geek

_GravityBoy:_ did you just say you liked me:)

—_BlackWidow-4-U has signed off—_

**A/N: Well hope ya liked it! and I don't know if Luke's e-mail is a real person, I just made it up.**


	3. Gates

**A/N: Hola! Well here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

Of course the first person Luke saw at school was Grace. Although he knew he would be violating a part of the contract, he went up to try to talk to her.

"Hey, Grace." Luke said leaning up against the lockers by Grace's locker.

"Why are you talking to me geek?" said Grace, shutting her locker and glaring at him.

"I just…thought…" stuttered Luke.

"Dude, don't think, just follow the contract." Grace said walking off.

* * *

Later in the day, Luke and Friedman walked down the hall, talking about science…of course.

"The Uncertainty Principle is just a theory, dude. How can it be real? I mean we have been observing atoms for 50 years!" Friedman argued.

"Yes, this is true, but Heisenberg is proposing that we have been observing atoms all wrong. Atoms the very building blocks of life are just mere clouds of possibilities and the observer is always changing what we observe." said Luke pushing up his glasses.

"Whatever, dude," said Friedman, "Now back to Arcadia land, are you going to ask her?"

"What?" Luke said confused.

"Are you going to ask Glynis out?" Friedman said as though it was so obvious.

"Um…no I hadn't planned on it."

"Dude, the Polk gate is closed, whereas the Glynis gate is just waiting for you to walk right in!"

"Friedman, let's not start this again."

"I'm just telling you Luke; go for the gold, not the rust."

**A/N: Short again yes. Hope ya enjoyed, Chapter 4 on the way!**


	4. Meeting

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! That thing called homework got in the way… haha. Enjoy!**

_9:15 pm_

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ Geek, I need to talk to you.

_Gravityboy: _ok…

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ meet me at the park under the tallest oak tree in a half an hour.

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ no sister

—_BlackWidow-4-U has signed off—_

* * *

A half an hour later, Luke sat on a bench in the park under the tallest oak tree. He looked around seeing if Grace was there yet. He saw a shadow walking towards him. As it came into view he saw that it was Adam.

"Oh hey dude." Adam said noticing Luke, "What are you doing here?"

"Just, um, enjoying the night sky. The patterns of the stars are quite interesting tonight and the Milky Way is very visible." said Luke looking at the sky.

Adam looked up at the sky and replied, "Cha, it looks like those stars are a giraffe!"

Luke looked at Adam and said, "Well…yeah but—"

"Rove!" a voice from the distance said.

Adam turned around a saw Grace with a face of shock. Adam replied, "Yo, Grace, what are you doing here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Rove." said Grace slowly walking towards him and Luke.

"Dude I just asked a simple question." said Adam watching his friend.

"Well you aren't going to get an answer, so why are you still standing around?" Grace said glancing at Luke before glaring at Adam.

"Man why are you so mad? I mean, not like anyone's here except Luke and…" Adam stopped and realized what he just said, "Wait, only Luke is here and now you're here…"

"Shut up, Rove." Grace said angrily.

"Are you and Luke…"

"Don't say it, Rove!"

"…dating?"  
"If you tell a single soul, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Grace said quite red in the face from both anger and embarrassment.

Adam chuckled and said, "Oh dude, this is great."

"Leave now Rove or you will be sincerely sorry."

"Alright, alright." said Rove laughing a little as he walked away.

Luke stared at Grace for a few minutes and said timidly, "Um… what did you want to talk about?"

Grace sat down nest to Luke, although still a little mad, but replied, "Who said anything about talking?"

Luke smiled and kissed her. They continued to make-out while Adam was laughing at them a few yards away.

**A/N: Hope you liked:) Please review**


	5. Immoral

**A/N: Hola! Well here is chapter 5! I think there will be maybe one or two more chapters until part 2 rolls around! Please read/review! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Sat. 10 am**

_Paintedmind257: _Did that seriously happen the other night?

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ Don't talk about it, Rove

_Paintedmind257: _Grace come on, you can't not tall anyone

_BlackWidow-4-U: _oh yeah?

_BlackWidow-4-U: _why not?

_Paintedmind257: _because it's just…

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ …uh-huh

_Paintedmind257: _immoral

_BlackWidow-4-U: _dude, do I care!

_Paintedmind257: _Cha, deep down inside I bet you do

_BlackWidow-4-U: _….uh…..no

_Paintedmind257: _you do Grace, I know you do

_Paintedmind257: _you used to anyways, when you had the crush on Jason Dalehan

_BlackWidow-4-U: _shut up, Rove

_Paintedmind257: _:) don't you remember you stood up on a desk in Ms. Clare's class and sang to him?

—_**BlackWidow-4-U has warned you—**_

_Paintedmind257: _hey! What was that for?

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ Recalling the past

_BlackWidow-4-U: _now shut up

_Paintedmind257: _fine, but what if I accidentally let it…slip?

_BlackWidow-4-U: _you will wish that you have never been born

_Paintedmind257: _…I figured

—_BlackWidow-4-U has signed off—_

* * *

**Sat. 10 pm**

_BlackWidow-4-U: _Hey geek what are you doing tomorrow?

_GravityBoy:_ um nothing except homework why?

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ I need to talk to you…

_BlackWidow-4-U: _...still

_GravityBoy:_ okay

_GravityBoy:_ where/when do you want to meet?

_BlackWidow-4-U: _Not the same spot…the park on Victoria Ave. at 6 pm

_GravityBoy:_ okay

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ make sure you aren't followed and look for me at the kids playground

_GravityBoy:_ alright

_GravityBoy:_ hey I got to go

_BlackWidow-4-U: _okay see ya then geek

_GravityBoy: _bye

—_GravityBoy has signed off—_

* * *

**A/N: Can ya guess what she wants to talk about still? It's kinda foreshadowing what happens on one of the TV episodes! Well thattis all I am going to say.Please review, thanks for reading!**


	6. Stuck

**A/N: Well here be Chapter 6! I actually wrote it quite fast! And there is a part a little ways down that may seem to go fast, just warning you, so it may be a bit awkward. Enjoy! Please review!**

Grace sat on the swing at the playground, rocking back and forth as the wind blew. She looked about to see if Luke was coming but saw no sign of him. _How should I tell him?_ Grace thought to herself.

All of a sudden her swing swung higher. She looked back and saw Luke standing behind her with his normal goofy grin. When the swing came close to him he stopped it and said, "Hey, so what did you want to talk about?"

Grace looked at him for a few seconds and said, "Um…Why don't we take a walk?"

Luke looked at her with a concerned look and replied, "Are you okay Grace?"

"Yeah, geek, why?"

"You just…don't seem yourself."

Grace looked down at the sand in the playground and didn't respond. Luke touched her should and said, "Grace?"

"Look maybe we shouldn't talk about this now…" Grace said not even looking at him.

"I want to talk about what 'this' is. I want to because whatever 'this' is, it is hurting you and I want to help."

"Just go Luke!" Grace said loudly still not looking at him.

Luke stood there for a moment before saying, "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Luke walked away slowly, keeping his eyes on Grace's back as long as he could before he turned the corner.

Grace sat there for a while still staring at the sand. She quickly wiped away a tear that managed to appear. She stood up and walked over to one of the little tunnels. Grace hit it lightly with her foot and began thinking, _Polk! Why didn't you say anything! He is willing to help and you turned it away…Again!_

* * *

The next day Luke seeked out Grace to talk to her about what had happened yesterday. He saw her sitting on the staircase reading The Anarchist's Cookbook. Luke walked up to her and said, "Hey Grace." 

Grace looked up at Luke and said, "Geek I don't wanna talk about it."

"But Grace—"

"Don't 'but Grace' me. I said I don't want to talk about it, now leave me alone!" Grace said getting up and walking off.

Luke started to follow Grace but was cut off by Friedman. Friedman said to Luke as he popped out in front of him, "Dude! Do I have to tell you this a million times! Polk-Gate-Is-Closed!"

"Friedman just shut up okay! I'm not going to go out with Glynis because I don't like her! She is an annoying girl who is not meant for me! I'm not going to go out with her!" Luke yelled at Friedman with much frustration.

Glynis then walked out of the empty classroom near them. She was crying as she bumped into Luke. Luke then said quietly to Friedman, "The Polk gate isn't closed, it's just stuck."

Friedman then ran towards Glynis to comfort her from the 'Girardi Smack down.'

**A/N: Well hoped ya liked it! More to come soon!  
****Oh and nyklm, nice guesses!**


	7. Thanks

**A/N: Hey people. Well, sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, kinda didn't have much time. Even though it tis winter break, I have colorguard practice like everyday. And before you continue reading, I just realized something! I have not yet introduced Joan to the story! Ha, I've introduced Friedman and Adam but not Joan. So Joan is coming in this chapter, and well…hopefully most of you know who Joan is… If not then, well, ask me:) Okay well there is one more chapter after this…I think, there may be two more, but I think just one. It hopefully won't take me too long to write the next one, but can't guarantee it! Please review and enjoy!**

_GravityBoy: _Will you ever tell me?

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ Yes, but…

_BlackWidow-4-U:_ I'm not ready yet

_GravityBoy: _Well, I'm still here if you need to talk.

_BlackWidow-4-U: _dude

_BlackWidow-4-U: _thanks

—_BlackWidow-4-U has signed off—_

* * *

The next day, Luke came down the stairs as his older sister Joan scratched her leg quite rapidly.

"Got fleas?" Luke joked as he took a cereal bowl out of the cupboard.

"Very funny, Luke. Mom, do we have any anti-itch cream?" Joan said looking at her mom, Helen, at the table.

"No honey, I'm sorry." Helen said and taking a look at her daughter's leg, "Do you want to go to the doctor's?"

"Maybe later," said Joan still scratching, "Today is the last day of school, don't wanna miss all the activities!"

Luke poured himself a bowl of Cheerios and milk and sat down at the table. He stirred his cereal for a moment before asking Joan, "Do you know anything about Grace's parents or family?"

"No, except that her father's a rabbi. Why do you care?" said Joan.

"I was just wondering. She never really talks about her family."

"Since when do you and Grace talk?" Joan replied with a weird look.

"Uh, well…" said Luke standing up, "I got to go, I have a… science thing."

Joan raised an eyebrow as Luke rushed out of the door with his backpack. Joan looked at her mom and said, "What was that about?"

Helen gave her daughter a sympathetic smile before going up the stairs.

**A/N: Yeah…that one was really really short… But, I think I'm kinda at a writers block so bear with me! Well even if it is short, hope ya liked it and I'll start working on chapter 8 ASAP!**


	8. Woozy

**A/N: Hurrah! The last chapter of part one! It's set up a bit differently, there are times where it skips ahead a few hours, there's an indication where, but just f.y.i. Hope you guys like it! Now on to part 2!**

Luke walked behind Joan, Adam, and Grace as Joan complained about her leg, "It's like all infected and gross. Not to mention I have a killer headache."

"Maybe you should see the nurse, Jane." said Adam putting his arm around Joan.

"Or a qualified doctor, because those nurses are just people who need extra cash." Grace said.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just…a little woozy." Joan answered.

"Woozy? Who uses 'woozy' anymore?" Grace said walking off to her next class.

"You know it could possibly be from having a chemical imb—" Luke started to say, but was cut off by Joan, "Don't care, geek boy!"

Joan and Adam walked to their class, leaving Luke all alone.

* * *

**A/N:This is when Joan passes out in the real episodejust so ya know...**

A few hours later….

"Oh shoot!" Luke said running to the past out Joan on the grass.

"Call 9-1-1." Price said looking at the students and teachers.

"She's still breathing." said Luke as Grace and Adam appeared at his side.

Grace felt Joan's head with the back of her hand before saying, "Dude, she's burning up!"

"What should I do?" Adam said looking around for anything to help his girlfriend.

Price replied, "Someone called the paramedics, they should be here any second."

Just at that two flashing ambulances screeched into the parking lot of the school.

One guy carrying medical equipment ran up to the passed out Joan.

"How long has she been out?" said the paramedic.

"About five minutes." Price said.

Another man came around the corner wheeling a gurney up to Joan. They picked her up and put her on the gurney. Luke asked one of them, "Where is she going?"

"Arcadia Memorial." said the one paramedic, "Who are you?"

"I'm her brother. Do you want me to call my parents?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, she'll be okay." He said running back to the ambulance.

Grace put her hand on Luke's shoulder while saying, "It'll be okay, dude."

But clearly Grace was telling it to herself by the worried look upon her face.

* * *

As Luke and Grace walk on an empty road back from the hospital….

"You didn't have to walk me home. You could have gone with your brother." Grace said.

"It seemed un-gentlemanly." Luke simply replied.

"That's not a word."

"Besides, I like walking…Although this is a lot of walking. Do you always walk this much?"

"It's how I do my thinking."

"That's why you're so smart."

"I'm not smart."

"I didn't mean smart, I meant intelligent, they're not the same thing."

"I like the quiet when I walk."

"Oh…okay."

A few minutes later Grace could not bear the silence anymore and said, "Luke I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Luke stopped and looked at her for a moment before replying, "What do you mean?"

"Us. I don't know if we should see each other anymore. Friedman seems to be aware of us, and this cannot get out."

"Oh trust me," Luke said reassuringly, "He doesn't."

"Well," Grace said trying to find a reason, "I don't know…it's just the whole keeping it a secret thing."

"Are you saying you don't want to keep it a secret?"

"Shut it geek, and no I didn't say that."

Luke didn't say anything for a moment, but then took his backpack off that he had and took out a rock inside it. He handed it to her and said, "It's a geode. If you ever need to talk…about anything, use that. I figured you would think a teddy bear would be too girly, so I went with this."

Grace took it from Luke, smiling,and said, "A rock. Thanks dude."

Luke smiled at her as she smiled back. They slowly leaned into each other until their lips met. For some odd reason there was more passion in this kiss then either of them could figure out why, even Luke. When they pulled away Grace said, "Hmm, I think I'm feeling a bit woozy myself."

Once again Luke smiled and they both continued on walking into the night, hand in hand.

**THE END**

**A/N: Tis over! Hope you all liked it! Grace may seem a bit OOC, but :-P. Just so you know part 2 is going to be like season 2, but only a couple chapters. And part 3 is either going to be either season 3 Joan or in theway future. I am currently siding with the future part, but we will see. Hope you enjoyed this part:) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they really kept me writing!**


End file.
